1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable quick-release mounting bracket by which a light source can be detachably connected to a bicycle handlebar or a similar mobile or stationary structural member. The quick-release mounting bracket can be easily removed from the handlebar so that neither the mounting bracket nor the light source need remain attached when the bicycle is not in use.
2. Background Art
It is often desirable to be able to connect a bright flashing light source to a bicycle so that the presence of the bicycle and its rider will be known to roadway traffic particularly while riding during darkness. A problem common to conventional light source connectors is their inability to be mounted on different structural members of the bicycle having a variety of different sizes (e.g., diameters). That is to say, the conventional connectors are not easily adjustable to fit different locations on the bicycle.
To overcome this problem, shims have sometimes been used to enable conventional connectors to be mounted on structural members of varying size. Nevertheless, tools (e.g., a screwdriver) are often required in order to attach the connector to the bicycle. Because of the inconvenience and time required to first attach and then remove the light source connector, the connector and the light source carried thereby are sometimes left on the bicycle during those times when the bicycle is not in use. Consequently, the light source and/or the connector are subjected to theft which requires that the user purchase a replacement.
In other cases, the light source connectors include straps that are manufactured from a flexible fabric material to be wrapped around a part of the bicycle. Velcro hook-and-loop fasteners are usually employed to hold the ends of the fabric straps together. However, such fabric straps and Velcro fasteners are not particularly strong and reliable. Consequently, the fabric straps may loosen and rotate around the part of the bicycle to which they are attached so that the position of the light source is undesirably changed. Similarly, the Velcro hook-and-loop fasteners may inadvertently separate, whereby the strap will simply fall off the bicycle which results in the connector and the light source being lost.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a quick-release mounting bracket by which a light source (or other auxiliary device) can be quickly, easily and reliably attached to a bicycle without the use of tools and removed from the bicycle so that neither the mounting bracket nor the light source need remain attached when the bicycle is not in use.